


True love causes challenges

by nanu_hammies



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IT'S TOO CUTE, Marriage, This ship is canon, just some wholesome fluff, we need more fanfic for this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanu_hammies/pseuds/nanu_hammies
Summary: It's what I think Lynn's and Marigolds (Shiloh's mom) wedding would go. It will have drama, angst and JB being a jerk. A recipe for a crazy wedding. I may expand into the honeymoon night (if you know what I mean *wink wink*).





	True love causes challenges

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be told from Shiloh's POV. I'm not going to claim I always know what Shiloh's thinks all the time but this is how I think he is

It was only a few hours before the wedding was to start. Everything was a hectic mess.

"Shiloh, baby. Do you know where I left my favorite red lipstick? The one with the black case. I really need it right now." my mom asked as she looked in her makeup back for the third time. 

"No, I don't know where it is. But you still look beautiful without it" I replied as I started to look around the dressing room. I had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for my mom wedding. She deserved with the person that made her happiest, even if I didn't see him as a dad.

"Is this one it?" JB asked. She was here as my date and as one of my mom's bridesmaids. I had to a lot of begging and guilt-tripping, which was extremely hard because she is very hard to sway, but I needed JB here.

"Yes! Where was it at?" Mom said as she she took the tube and applied it to her lips.

"I don't know. I just sat on the couch to kick off my shoes and there it was. Why did you have to choose heels for the shoes? I'm already tall enough, as is." JB said back as she rubbed her feet. 

"Wow. You're so amazing. You don't even try yet you found it no problem!" I said as I pecked her on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" JB said back playfully as she kissed him back on the lips.

"Okay, you two. This is supposed to be my wedding. No upstaging me." my mom said.

"I would never do that to you, Mom. I'm going to go check on Lynn and make sure nothing is going wrong."

“Okay baby, have fun” she replied as she finished her makeup.

As soon as JB and I walked into the room, I had to stop. Lynn was crying in front of his mirror. When he saw us standing behind him, he tried to stop and wipe his tears away.

“I know having Shiloh as a son is bad but I don’t think it will be that bad.” JB said hesitantly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Oh no, no. That would never be the case. Please, don’t worry. I’m sorry you saw me like this.” Lynn said as he cleared his tears away. His eyes were ringed with red and puffy. His fair complexion had a new red hue that didn’t belong on a groom’s-to-be face on his wedding day. He had his hair pulled back, which only accentuated his patchy complexion. His classic black tux and his green tie looked a little rumpled and he didn’t even have his shoes on.

“Lynn, what’s the matter?” I asked, worriedly. He was not going to ruin my mom’s wedding day. I don’t care what I had to do. My mom deserves this and so much more. 

“It’s nothing. Please don’t worry about it.” Lynn tried to it wave away.

“No way. This can be a major gossip opportunity. I can’t le-Ow! I mean, I want to help you, of course.” JB said, rubbing her side where I elbowed her. I can’t have her push away Lynn from the idea of marrying my mom.

“It may seem stupid but I feel as if I’m not good enough for my Goldie. She deserves so much more. She was always such a good,wonderful and amazing person but I was an awful person growing up. I made fun of her son’s friends in my youth and I can’t help her son open up, no matter how hard I try. She deserves better than some run-down nurse at some prestigious school.” Lynn choked out, sobbing harder than before.

“Come on. You were just a kid back then. You’ve changed since then” JB said, exasperated “Plus, you’re a great nurse. Remember when I got the stomach flu and you nursed me back to health like the good person you are? It can be hard dealing with me when I’m sick.”

“Yeah. JB’s right! This is all my fault. I don’t mean to make you feel guilty or anything. I just don't like talking much with you” I said, trying to look like a dejected puppy. Maybe if I made him feel guilty, he’ll stick through with the marriage. 

“Please, I just need some time alone. I need to think” Lynn said and before we could stop him, he left without a trace.

“We should probably go after him, right?”.

“Well no duh”.

                             ***********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic ever! I really hope you guys liked it. You guys really should check out XOXO droplets. It's an underrated game that deserves sooo much more love.


End file.
